Lolita
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Songfic crepúsculo, sobre una canción llamada Lolita de la banda Mondragón


****Hola, es un pequeño Songfic de crepúsculo, sobre una canción llamada Lolita de la Orquesta Mondragó alterno.

**LOLITA(Songfic)**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años y trabajo como profesor en el instituto de Forks, amo mi trabajo y gano buen dinero.

Todas dicen que soy muy guapo, cabello color bronce, en mi opinión un poco extraño, y para colmó se cree con vida propia, nunca me he podido peinar decentemente -.- , ojos color verde esmeralda y un muy buen cuerpo, creo que tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear dinero, mujeres, estabilidad. Mi familia es la mejor unos padres amorosos, un hermano insoportable, y mi hermanita ese enana que amo con todo mi alma. Su nombre es Alice Cullen tiene 18 años y tiene el cabello negro en puntas hacia todos los lados, ojos verde intenso y facciones de duende. Ella estudia en el mismo instituto donde doy clases, es algo extraño darle clases a tu hermana.

en fin todo no puede ser perfecto, yo tengo mi propio demonio, con nombre y todo, es una alumna, llego esté año se llama Isabella Swan, aunque todos le dicen Bella, tiene 18 años muy hermosa, hay que decirlo, cabello caoba y ojos chocolates que con una sola mirada... Ay Dios...Y para completar tiene un cuerpaso de diosa que me trae loco. Claro y no sólo le basto con torturarme (seducirme) en clases, si no que, se hizo mejor amiga de mi hermana eso es igual mantener a Bella Swan en mi casa...

(Toc toc)

La puerta- Ali puedes abrir- grite desde mi habitación

- no, no puedo- recibí como repuesta de mi adorada hermana, notese el sarcasmo

Al abrir me encontré nada más ni nada menos que a mi demonio ( cof cof diosa cof cof)

-Isabella..que haces aquí?

-agggggr -.- no me digas así ... Bella.. Si?

-Bella, que necesitas?

- pero que genio.. PROFESOR ..esta Ali? - dijo haciendo énfasis en el profesor

-Si ya te la llamo- respondí

Llaman al timbre, salgo a mirar,

y abro la puerta y estas ahí,

dulce regalo que Satanás,

manda para mí.

Ella iba estudiar con mi hermana, se sentaron en el living y como yo estaba intentando terminar un trabajo estaba en la biblioteca la cual tenía vista directa a dónde estaban las chicas, las escuche reír... En mi opinión la risa de Bella es la risa más angelical que he escuchado... Hablar de chicos.. Cosa que no me gusto ya que mi hermanita esta mu chiquita para estar en esas (NA si claro... Celosooo) cuando escuche la cantarina voz de Ali.

-Eddy hermanito, hermoso... Nos quisieras ayudar... Es que no entendemos ni forro-dijo, haciendo lo ojos como el gato de shrek.

- primero no me digas Eddy... Y segundo que no entiendes?

- pues Química- respondió Bella sonrojandose como nunca la había visto, cosa que la hizo verse más linda de los normal.

- Esta bien- dije resignado.

Fue una de las torturas más grande, tener que verla.. Simplemente imposible, como arruga su pequeña nariz cuando no entiende o morderse el labio cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se veía tan malditamente sensual... Una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Su asignatura que va a aprobar,

explíqueme otra vez la lección,

deme una clase particular,

señor profesor.

Estoy seguro que ella sabe exactamente lo que provoca en mi, por como me mira, si esa mirada que ninguno se resistiría, pero yo tengo que aguantar ( NA awww pobre de mi Eddy)

Esa dulce piel, que me quita el sueño. Adolescente que no tiene nada más que hacer que hacerme sufrir.

Lolita, me excitas,

perversa piel de melocotón,

Lolita, maldita,

de adolescente sin corazón.

Un día de clase común entraron las chicas y ella sin ningún descaro me guiño un ojo, empiezo la clase normal, cuando miró a mis estudiantes la veo, ella cruza sus piernas dejándome ver esas malditas pero hermosas piernas, ¿Desde cuándo esa falda es tan corta? ... AY POR DIOS tiene un liguero.. Creo que mis pantalones están más que estrechos..

Emm y donde iba la clase.. Ya ni si que tengo que decir..

Bajo la falda de colegial,

cruzas las piernas con intención,

y tu ligero me hace olvidar,

la lección.

Hoy no llego a clase , me preocupe y con una mirada hacia mi hermana que rogué que nadie halla notado, me tranquilizo diciéndome igualmente con la mirada que estaba bien.. Luego me enteraría que paso... Pero mierda creo que la enana me tendrá un cuestionario cuando estemos solos.

Aunque me sigue teniendo pensativo...se supone que debería estar más concentrado ya que no esta "seduciendome"... Al parecer no, diablos esta niña me tiene más mal de lo que creí, terminare más loco de lo que estoy.

Hoy no has venido

y había francés,

vas a arruinar mi reputación,

sobresaliente te puse ayer,

en pasión.

Nos volvemos a encontrar, y ya no me puedo aguantar a esos ojos de niña, que me desvelan, me reta, lo se, esta jugando conmigo eso también lo se, bueno, yo también se jugar eso; y así empieza una batalla en la cual su mirada solo muestra deseó, aunque, de que me quejo la mía debe estar igual.

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos así. Sólo se que estamos solos y que esta pequeña sabe jugar y no me aguanto más, eso labios me dicen que los devore... Y eso es lo que hago, camino lento hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada y la beso como hace tiempo tenía ganas...

Cuando nos falto el aire, me dijo

-Y señor profesor creo que necesito más lecciones- con una sonrisa picara

Yo solo pude responder

-¿que crees que diría tu papá?

Niña de fuego

con labios de mujer fatal,

donde se entere de nuestros juegos

tu papá...

Gracias, por leer.


End file.
